Re:Anniversary
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: All of the chara belong to Neru (OshiireP)IDOL AU!TanakaE Ketika sebuah kecelakaan kecil mempertemukanmu dengan takdir yang manis sekaligus pahit, mampukah kau menolaknya?


Gadis-gadis itu ebrputar dengan lincah, kakinya berdentum seirama dengan musik yang menyiar kencang. Senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajah mereka sekalipun keringat yang bercucuran dimuka mereka sangat minta perhatian untuk diseka. Rok yang mereka gunakan tersibak ke kanan dan kiri, sesuai dengan gerak tubuh lihai mereka. Suara merdu tak meleset dari nada keluar dari mulut para gadis. Dengan sentakan terakhir, mereka berputar dan menunduk, lagu pun berhenti berputar sementara lampu sorot berputar ganas ke segala arah. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema dari segala arah, mereka mendongakan kepala senang lalu berlari ke depan panggung, senyum terkembang. Salah satu dari mereka, yang paling pendek, mendekatkan mulutnya ke mike dan berteriak kencang.

"Hai minna! Bagaimana keadaan kalian masih semangat?" Di jawab dengan sorakan antusias lautan manusia yang ada di bawah panggung, yang kebanyakan bergender pria. Ia tertawa lembut, antusias penonton makin saja naik.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang semunya! Atas dukungannya sampai saat ini, kami sangat berterima kasih! Neru-san pun antusias dengan konser di tokyo dome ini, dia sampai lupa tidur tadi malam." Suara tawa dan riuh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru tokyo dome. Penonton tak hanya tertawa, mereka pun dengan antusiasnya memanggil idol favorit mereka, sementara yang dipanggil melambaikan tangannya pada fansnya.

Menarik satu nafas panjang dan berteriak dengan semangat penuh, "Nikmati lagu terakhir kami, minna! Enmei Chiryou!" Dan suara gitar elektrik membludak keseluruh penjuru tokyo dome,

"E-kun!"

* * *

Re:Anniversary

Hampir seluruh karater yang terlibat dalam fict ini dimiliki oleh Neru(Oshiire-P) dan didesign oleh Shidu.

* * *

"Tanaka sampai kapan kamu mau main di depan komputer, kata Yamaguchi makan malam sudah siap tuh." Pemuda bermodel rambut tak umum itu menghela nafas berat. Ia melepaskan headfonnya, berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan malas-malasan. Sambil berlari menuruni tangga ia memakai jaket hitamnya dan begitu sampai di tkp ia segera mengunyah rotinya.

"Oi, oi makasihnya mana." Tanaka memutar matanya, lalu dengan senyum super manis dibuat-buat ia berkata dengan nada ceria, "Terima kasih Yamaguchi-sama, anda baik sekali menyiapkan hamba sarapan kebaikan hati anda tidak tertara banyaknya." Kali ini gantian Yamaguchi yang memutar mata, ia meletakkan sepiring roti dan telur panggang di depan seorang bocah yang memiliki kantung mata sangat tebal dan memeluk teddy bear di pangkuannya. Bocah itu mendongakan kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan,

"Tanaka-nii, hari ini akan menonton konser Sekai Seifuku lagi?" Tanaka terdiam sebentar, samar-sama ia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari belakangnya. Ia kembali menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya. "Hari ini aku menjemput Teddy pulang kok." Teddy mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi Tanaka-nii ingin datang ke konser hari ini kan? Hari ini ada E-kun kan." Terlalu tepat Tanaka hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Yamaguchi bergabung dengan mereka, mengoles mentega di atas rotinya.

"Tak usah pikirkan itu, yang penting kau pulang dulu." Teddy menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berlari ke arah sofa dan terlihat mengaduk-aduk tasnya, yang mengundang pandangan penasaran dari Tanaka dan Yamaguchi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah celengan transparan, di dalamnya banyak sekali recehan bahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Teddy sudah menabung biar bisa menonton konser Sekai Seifuku bersama Tanaka-nii, makanya izinkan Teddy ikut ke konser Sekai Seifuku hari ini!" Teddy mengacungkan celengan berisi uang tersebut pada Tanaka.

Tanakan terharu dan langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu, "Tentu saja boleh! Ya kan, Yamaguchi?" Dua mata memelas tertuju pada Yamaguchi yang sedang menyuap tomatnya. Ia mengunyahnya sebentar lalu menelannya, "Terserah kalian saja, kalau desak-desakan ga tanggung jawab ya."

Sementara Tanaka dan Teddy ber hi-five, Yamaguchi tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan bekas sarapan mereka.

Pagi itu ruang makan mereka diramaikan oleh suara bercerita Tanaka, gumam takjub Teddy dan tawa pelan Yamaguchi.

* * *

"E-ku-n~" Sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu E, hampir saja ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Sambil terbahak, Idola mengembangkan senyum minta ampunnya. E melepaskan rangkulan Idola dan berdiri dari kursi riasnya, ia merapikan rok berumbainya dan memiringkan sedikit jepit rambutnya, begitu membalikan badannya ia langsung memberikan death-glare pada Idola. Yang hanya dibalas dengan kekeh.

"Mou~ E-kun galak nih." E-kun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau nanti terjengkang terus kakinya terpelintir gimana coba, Idola-san jahil sih hmph," Bukannya jera Idola malah mencubit pipi E, membuat yang empunyanya meringis.

"Kau ini padahal cowok tapi penggemarnya tetap banyak ya! Ini pasti gara-gara pipi gembil ini," Idola melepaskan cubitannya dan berlari kabur dari kejaran E yang terlihat siap menerkam senpainya kapan saja. Azuma, yang sedang memakai lipstik, hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan rekan se-grupnya itu.

"Kalian berdua berhenti main-main!" dan dua buah pensil alis mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Idola dan E. Azuma mendeath glare mereka dengan tangan penuh aminusi(baca: macam-macam pensil alis dan lipstik), sementara Justitia hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Azuma dan menenangkannya.

"1 menit lagi!" Azuma menoleh pada suara staff backstage, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan-rekan se-grupnya. Menangguk semangat, ia mengulurkan tangannya, diikuti oleh anggota lain dan secara bersama-sama mereka melempar tangan mereka ke atas.

"Ike! Ike! Sekai Seifuku!" dan mereka berlari menuju panggung.

* * *

Teddy mengayun-ayunkan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bergadengan dengan tangan Tanaka. Badannya kelelahan tapi wajahnya yang sumeringah membuat senyum Tanaka mengembang.

"Tadi keren ya?" Walaupun lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, Teddy mengangguk dengan semangat. "Keren sekali! Azuma keren sekali! Tadi dia melompatnya semangat sekali, nyanyinya juga semangat sekali! Yang lain juga keren tapi Azuma paling keren!" Teddy bercerita dengan antusias, ia berputar dan melompat, meniru gerakan idolanya. Tanaka tersenyum lembut melihat antusiasme adiknya tersebut, toh itu pertama kalinya ia datang ke konser idolanya, sebelumnya ia pasti dilarang Yamaguchi, 'Tidak tidak, nanti kalau kamu kedesek-desek gimana.' Mungkin setelah melihat kesungguhan Teddy, Yamaguchi pun jadi melunak.

"Tetap paling imut E-kun dong!"

"Kerenan Azuma!"

"E-kun!"

"Azuma!"

"Tidak akan kubawa ke konser Sekai Seifuku lagi lho,"

"Curang!" Dan kakak beradik itu memasuki kereta yang akan membawa mereka pulang, sambil tertawa dan bercanda.

* * *

Lorong rumah sakit itu sepi, hampir tidak ada seorang pun yang melintas. Cahaya lampu-lampu kota metropolitan mengintip dari jendela yang ada di ujung lorong, mengabaikan sumber cahaya tersebut langit terlihat gelap tanda sudah malam, selaras dengan jam, yang tergantung di atas jendela, menunjukan jam 9 malam.

E duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di lorong tersebut, kakinya ia ayunkan ke depan dan ke belakang, tanda bosan menunggu gilirannya dipanggil. Ia melihat telapak tangannya, gemetaran, ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku hoodienya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia mendongak dan berjalan menuju ruangan dokter. Begitu masuk, ia langsung dipersilahkan duduk. Sang dokter tersenyum menyambutnya, yang dibalas E dengan senyum terpaksa. Begitu ia duduk, senyum dokter tersebut langsung lenyap dari permukaan mukanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, E? Apa makin sering kambuh?" Sang dokter menarik lacinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumen dari dalamnya lalu ia letakan di atas meja, tak sekalipun pandangan matanya meninggalkan mata E. E hanya menelan ludah.

"Hampir setiap jam rasanya, setidaknya maksimal kambuh 15 sampai 30 menit," melihat pandangan kaget dokternya, E melanjutkan dengan terbata,"Ta—Tapi aku masih bisa menari, berjalan atau beraktivitas seperti biasanya—" Dan omongnya terhenti ketika sang dokter memukulkan tangannya ke meja.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." E mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Me—Melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja pekerjaan mu itu! E-kun, kau sadarkan kalau darahmu tidak berhemoglobin? Semakin banyak kau bergerak, semakin sedikit oksigen yang ada di tubuhmu, ditambah dengan zat aneh, yang membuat darahmu jadi hijau itu, yang sangat susah mengikat oksigen, kau bisa meninggal kapan saja." Nafasnya memburu, sementara E hanya bisa tertegun atas sika sang dokter. Ia berdehem dan kembali ke kurisnya, merapikan kerahnya. "Maafkan atas sikapku tadi E-kun, tetapi kalau ini terus berlanjut..."

E menunduk, tak sadar bahwa matanya sudah basah dengan air mata, ia makin lama tangannya mengepal makin erat. "Ka—kalau masalah itu aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya, a—aku ingin menghibur mereka semua, menya—menyampaikan musikku, menyampaikan pe—perasaanku. Aku tahu waktuku—tak lama lagi." Sambil terisak, E mengusap airmata di kedua matanya, ia menatap sang dokter dalam-dalam, matanya penuh ketegasan. "Tolong bantu aku, agar bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Tsuji-san." Ia kembali mengusap air matanya yang tidak terbendung. Tsuji menghela nafas panjang, ia mengelus-elus rambut si Idol.

"Bodoh, tanpa diberi tahu pun sudah aku lakukan, kan."

* * *

Yamaguchi mengelus-elus dagunya sambil memeriksa tas belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya satu persatu dan menyamakannya dengan kertas daftar belajannya. Baru mengeluarkan beberapa barang, ia menyadari sesuatu dan reflek menepuk jidatnya. Tanaka yang baru saja kembali dari mengunci gerbang, menatapnya bingung.

"Kelupaan?" Yamaguchi mengangguk.

"Lupa bawang, padahal buat malem ini bikin kare." Tanaka mengangkat bahu. "Aku belikan deh, bawang aja kan?"

"Iya, gapapa kan? Tumben nih saudara kembarku yang malas yang doyannya Cuma liat video Sekai Seifuku terus teriak-teriak 'E-kun kawai! Daisuki da E-kun~!' mau capek-capek keluar rumah buat beli bawang doang."

"Yaudah ga jadi."

Tanaka melangkahkan kakinya diantara kemurunan orang yang sibuk lalu lalang, tas belanjaan berisi bawang di tangan kirinya. Begitu sampai perempatan ia berhenti dan menunggu lampu penyebrangan memperbolehkannya menyebrang. Mengecek belanjaannya, Tanaka membuka handphonenya, hendak mengirim pesan singkat pada Yamaguchi. Malangnya seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, dan handphonenya pun meluncur jatuh ke jalan raya.

"Sialan! Hp gue jadi jatoh kan—" Sebelum ia sempat menyumpah serapahi si pelaku, ia telah berlari mengambil handphone Tanaka. Begitu ia mendapatkan handphone tersebut, bukannya segera kembali ke trotoar, ia malah membersihkan handphone tersebut dari debu yang ada. Naas, baru sadar bahwa tepat didepannya terdapat sebuah truk besar siap menghantamnya.

Suara rem menggema.

Si pelaku, yang sebelumnya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak sakit, tak perih, jadi mati itu seperti ini rasanya?

"Bodoh! Nekat banget sih kau!" Suara kesal terdengar dari belakang si pelaku, dimana seorang pemuda bermodel rambut aneh sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang lain merangkul pinggangnya, disekitarnya bawang-bawang bertebaran. Tersentak pada realita, si pelaku duduk menjauh dan menunduk.

"Ma—Maafkan aku sudah menjatuhkan hp-mu, dan menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku berhutang banyak! Maaf!" Tanaka terdiam sangat lama sebelum menggumam.

"E-kun?"

"Eh?" Tanaka mencengkram bahu si pelaku, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "A—Anda hanya salah lihat, mungkin kepala anda terbentur jadi salah mengenali orang, haha.. ha.."

"Tidak kau E-kun! Ya ampun aku memeluk E-kun" Tanaka memeluk si pelaku, yang sudah terbongkar identitasnya, sementara E hanya terdiam panik. Dia melirik sekelilingnya, orang-orang mulai berbisik bahkan ada yang sudah menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen. Melihat keadaan akan merepotkan, E melepaskan pelukan Tanaka. Ia segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Tanaka, "Akan kujelaskan nanti." Dan dengan itu ia menarik Tanaka, berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut.

* * *

E meniup matcha green teanya, uapnya yang mengepul menggelitik hidungnya yang sensitif. Ia menikmati sensasi panas dari minuman tersebut, membuat tangannya hangat. Pelan-pelan ia seruput minuman tersebut, segera saja rasa manis berperisa green tea menyebar di mulutnya. Segelas matcha green tea di sore hari sambil menunggu orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya tidak terlalu buruk rasanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Hampir saja ia menyemburkan matcha green teanya, E membetulkan letak kacamata palsunya sebelum mendongak pada yang empunya suara. "Ti—Tidak apa-apa kok Tanaka-kun." Tanaka, yang menggengam begelas blakc forest coffee, berdiri disebelah E.

Jujur saja, Tanaka masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang disebelahnya ini adalah idola favoritnya, E-kun, apalagi fakta bahwa tadi ia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan secara tidak sengaja—atau sengaja? Sudahlah itu kan reflek, memeluknya. Bahkan fakta bahwa E-kun sendiri menemaninya berbelanja dan mengajaknya minum kopi masih tidak dapat di proses oleh otak Tanaka.

Diam tidak nyaman tak kunjung terpecahkan di antara mereka. Entah E yang pura-pura menyibukan dirinya dengan matcha green tea-nya atau Tanaka yang pura-pura memandangi jalan raya di depannya padahal hampir setiap saat ia melirik E.

"Te—Terima kasih, Tanaka-kun" Kali ini Tanaka yang hampir saja menyemburkan Black forest coffee-nya. Ia menoleh pada E. Entah karena efek matahari senja tetapi wajah E yang merah merona itu membuat Tanaka ingin langsung saja menerjangnya.

"Nama-nya juga kecelakaan, hati-hati saja lain kali."

'Sial!' teriak Tanaka dalam hati, kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begini, pasti E-kun menganggapnya jutek atau sok cool.

"Maaf aku ceroboh, bodohnya bisa-bisa sampai bahaya kan orang lain. Baka E..." Batin Tanaka bukannya meresapi ucapan terima kasih E malah ricuh mendengar suara E yang super imut di telinga-nya. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya, Tanaka hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kadang orang lain juga berbuat kesalahan seperti itu kok. Asal tidak terulang lagi kan tidak jadi masalah. Tidak usah salahkan diri sendiri lah, aku tidak terluka atau apa-apa kok. Gue kan strong." Entah kenapa Tanaka menyesal sudah mengucapkan '_Gue kan strong.'_ Kenapa terdengarnya alay sekali, dan lagi itu kalimat malah membuat suasana makin aneh saja kan, sial kenapa ia malah mengeluarkan lelucon bod—

"Pfft—" Tawa E membungkam segala hinaan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. E menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, Tanaka hanya bisa bengong.

"Maaf-maaf aku merusak suasana. Tapi ucapan Tanaka-kun tadi lucu sekali!" Dikatakan begitu makin saja Tanaka salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Suasana mulai mencair diantara keduanya. Saling bertukar kata, Tanaka mengetahui alasan E sampai-sampai menabraknya, begitu juga dengan E yang mengerti alasan Tanaka sangat ngebet untuk membeli bawang. Tak sampai situ, mereka pun mulai menceritakan kehidupan personal, mulai dari lahir dimana, sekolah dimana, umur berapa, dan berbagai macam hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Yamaguchi-san benar-benar perhatian ya." E tertawa pelan mendengar cerita-cerita Tanaka, dimana dari sudut pandangnya Yamaguchi selalu menjadi tokoh antagonis. Tanaka tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat idola-nya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba handphone E berbunyi, segera saja ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. E menjauhkan telpon sebentar dan melirik meminta waktu pada Tanaka, yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Berjalan menjauh, E menjawab telpon tersebut dengan anggukan, sekali ia menoleh kesekitar seperti sedang mencari alamat, lalu ia kembali fokus pada telpon. Telpon terputus, E memasukan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya lalu berjalan mendekati Tanaka dengan terburu-buru.

"Tanaka-kun! Neru-san menelpon, aku harus segera pergi, akan ada show dua jam lagi." Kecewa pasti, Tanaka hanya bisa menangguk. E meneguk matcha green tea-nya sampai habis, detik berikutnya ia memeletkan lidahnya yang kepanasan, mengundang tawa Tanaka sementara E hanya bisa tersipu malu.

E tersenyum kecil pada Tanaka yang dibalas dengan lambaikan tangan oleh Tanaka. Tanaka membalikan badannya hendak kembali,

"Tunggu, Ta—Tanaka-kun!" Ia membalikan badannya lagi, E sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia ngos-ngosan sebentar, lalu menegakan badannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Tanaka-kun boleh meminta apa saja." Tanaka tertegun sebentar dan menatap E dalam-dalam, E mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memainkan jarinya, "Uang ataupun handphone baru boleh kok, ti—tidak boleh tidak minta!"

Tanaka mendekatkan wajahnya pada E, darah mulai naik ke wajahnya. Tanaka mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga E, nafas hangat Tanaka membuat telingnya terasa tergelitik, tetapi perasaannya lebih tergelitik lagi ketika mendengar permintaan Tanaka. Bisa diibaratkan wajahnya sudah sama seperti tomat, sangat-sangat-sangat-dan sangat merah. E melirik ke kanan dan kirinya.

Tanaka menundukan badannya hingga sejajar dengan E. Kedua tangan E memegang wajahnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Pelan tapi pasti wajah mereka saling mendekat, dekat, dekat, dekat, dekat, dekat dan dekat.

Tanaka tidak akan pernah lupa rasa bibir E sore itu.

* * *

Tanaka meletakan segelas matcha green tea dan segelas black forest coffee di atas meja panjang tersebut. E langsung saja mengambil gelas tersebut, ia meniup permukaan minuman tersebut hingga uap mengepul keluar, menggelitik hidungnya yang sensitif. Tanaka tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan E dan mengacak-acak rambut E. E hanya mengembungkan pipinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" E hanya melirik sebentar lalu sibuk dengan matcha green tea-nya lagi.

"Lancar." Tanaka mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menyeruput black forest coffeenya.

"Jangan sampai kecapaian ya, nanti imutmu hilang." Sementara Tanaka terkekeh, E hanya membuang mukanya, sebisa mungkin berusaha agar rona merahnya tidak terlihat.

Tanaka meraih tangan E yang masih menggenggam segelas matcha green tea, yang membuat yang empunya reflek menoleh ke arahnya. Tanaka menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum lembut. E hanya tertegun sambil menunggu apa yang akan Tanaka lakukan berikutnya.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya secara resmi tapi.." Jeda sebentar, E menelan ludahnya.

Bulan September tanggal 14 ,"Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?"

* * *

Desember, 14.

Semua penonon terdiam, lalu disusul teriakan panik bahkan tangisan. Azuma dan Idola berlari mendekatinya sambil memapahnya ke back stage sementara Justitia memanggil paramedis, Neru berlari menyusul anak didiknya itu.

Lampu sorot berputar ke segala arah walaupun musik telah berhenti. Penonton riuh sibuk membicarakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di panggung.

Dan di sini lah Tanaka, berlari keluar tempat konser, menuju tempat sepedanya terparkir dan dengan kecepatan penuh mengayuh sepedanya mengikuti ambulans yang membawa kekasihnya.

Di antara dinginnya angin malam dan salju yang perlahan turun ke pipinya, ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Meneriakan nama idolanya, meneriakan nama pacarnya, meneriakan nama orang yang paling berharga baginya,

"E!"

* * *

"Tanaka-kun?" Tanaka mendongakan kepalanya, melihat sang dokter berdiri didepannya, ia segera berdiri tegap.

"Bagaimana keadaan E? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Hanya pingsan biasa? Apaka—" Tsuji tak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya membalikan badan dan kembali ke kamar operasi, Tanaka mengikutinya dari belakang, firasat buruk menghantuinya tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Dan di sana ia lihat E terbaring dengan belasan bahkan puluhan jarum menempel di tangan, bahu, kaki bahkan perut dan dadanya. Tanaka mendekat perlahan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari kekasihnya itu, kakinya melangkah kecil-kecil, air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Jari-jari E bergerak-gerak perlahan, yang disambut oleh tangan hangat Tanaka. Dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya, terkembanglah senyum kecil di muka porcelainnya. E mencoba membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar, susahnya tidak kepalang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan lemas mengelus pipi Tanaka.

Rasanya dingin.

"Nee Tanaka-kun, selamat anniversary." Resmi lah air mata Tanaka pecah. Setetes lalu makin banyak dan banyak. E dapat merasakan air mata Tanaka yang hangat di punggung tangannya. Ia tersenyum makin lebar, dan makin lelah.

"Selamat anniversary, E."

* * *

"Ah!" Yamaguchi menepuk jidatnya. Tanaka yang baru saja kembali dari mengunci gerbang, menatapnya bingung.

"Kelupaan?" Yamaguchi mengangguk.

"Lupa bawang, padahal buat malem ini bikin kare." Tanaka mengangkat bahu. "Aku belikan deh, bawang aja kan?"

"Ya tuhan sejak kapan Tanaka jadi sebaik ini. Ini pasti keajaiban"

"Ga jadi deh."

* * *

Tanaka melangkahkan kakinya diantara kemurunan orang yang sibuk lalu lalang, tas belanjaan berisi bawang di tangan kirinya. Begitu sampai perempatan ia berhenti dan menunggu lampu penyebrangan memperbolehkannya menyebrang. Mengecek belanjaannya, Tanaka membuka handphonenya, hendak mengirim pesan singkat pada Yamaguchi. Malangnya seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, handphonenya jatuh dari tangannya tapi dengan sigap ia menangkapnya.

"Ma—Maaf!" Si pelaku menunduk sangat rendah sampai-sampai mukanya tertutup rambutnya. Tanaka memasukan handphonenya kesakunya kembali. "Tak apa, namanya juga kecelakaan, hati-hati saja lain kali." Ia menegakan badannya dan menatap Tanaka, masih dengan rasa bersalah.

Dan yang Tanaka dapat lakukan hanya melebarkan matanya.

"E?"

* * *

YEAAAAAAH HAPPY ANNIV TANAKAE DARI AGENSI XOVER_RP OMG OMG AKHIRNYA CERITA INI SELESAI JUGA PLIS AMPE 3000 WORD ITU UDH SAMA BACOTAN INI MAU MELAYANG RASANYAAA TAK PERNAH KU BUAT CERITA SEPANJANG INI DUDUDU

Dan ya ini angsty sekali hiks, angst gagal dengan alur kecepetan dan diksi tak jelas hiks, ga sempat meriksa plis ga kuat bacanya liat diksinya pengen nangis dan terdeteksi pasti di fict ini banyak typo karena ga sempet diperiksa dulu duduudududu

Sekali lagi happy anniv tanakae! maaf hadiahnya telat sekali hahahah yang penting hadiahnya kan ya bukan tepat waktunya- iya oke saya hanya alasan-

intinya, happy anniv! langgen teros tanakae!


End file.
